Sohma's Visit America
by RoniAngl
Summary: It's the end of senior year and the Sohma's decide to visit Amercia. Staying at a secluded inn Kyo, Yuki, and Haru start to fall for the same girl, who will win the girl. And Hatori has a daughter! KxOC or YxOC or HxOC only time will tell.
1. Travel's a Bitch

**Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket or any of its characters. (Wish I did though)**

**This is my newest fan-fiction. Let's say Tohru left at the end of the anime, and Akito decided not to lock up Kyo. It is the summer after Kyo and Yuki's senior year. And all the Sohmas decided to visit America. **

**Hiro & Kisa : 14**

**Hatsuharu & Momiji : 17**

**Kyo & Yuki : 18**

**Rin & Kagura : 20**

**Akito : 22**

**Kureno : 27**

**Hatori, Ayame, & Shigure : 29**

**Kazuma : 40 something**

* * *

Chapter I

"Come on you stupid cat, your going to make us miss the flight." Yuki called over his shoulder. Kyo thudded down the stairs his suitcase trailing behind him.

"If anyone makes us late it won't be me, ya damn rat!" Kyo tossed his bag into the rental van and flopped down into seat. He was dreading the flight to America; so many things could go wrong, not enough fuel, the plane falls apart, or some other irrational occurrence that would only happen if he was on the plane.

"Kyo, are you even listening to me, move over, we still have to fit the rest of us in here. Kyo looked up to see Shigure standing outside the van with a few more Sohmas waiting around. With a grunt, Kyo shifted to the far corner of the van, spending the rest of the trip staring out the window.

The ride was over, and they were at the airport all too soon, Kyo stood behind the van as he looked up at the dreaded building in front of him. Hatori ushered them all into the building and into a corner of chairs before checking on the flight staff. They'd be taking the Sohma private jet. Kyo fidgeted in his seat, getting more and more uncomfortable the closer they got to getting on the flight. Looking out the full length windows, Kyo watched as a plane zoomed down the run way, the front wheels lifting off the ground inch by inch, foot by foot till the entire plane was hovering a few feet off the ground and still rising. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Kyo turned from the window and concentrated on the people walking by.

"Kyo," He looked up to see Hatori hovering over him. "Come on, where boarding now." Kyo stiffly stood up and shuffled over to the door leading out onto the field. He walked down the ramp like a man on death row; praying for a last minute save, and up the steps to the plane the same way.

"Wow! Look at all these buttons." Momiji had turned into the pilots' cockpit, and was inspecting the buttons over the seats and dashboard.

"What the hell are you doing in there; get out before you kill us all!" Kyo yelled smacking him on the head.

"Wahhhhhh! Kyo hit me!" Momiji cried.

"Aww, you're so cute." A flight attendant came up behind Kyo. "Tell ya what, you can come back when were in the air, but now we need to take our seats, okay?"

Momiji immediately perked up following the stewardess to his seat. Kyo found his own seat and steadily buckled his seat belt. Latching his hands to the hand rests he closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing. Using the breaths he learned from training, Kyo calmed down until the plane started moving, letting out an unintentional mew as they left the ground.

"Nothing bad is going to happen Kyo, you can calm down." Kyo shot a glare at Hatsuharu before attempting to relax again. After a few failed attempts, he opened his eyes and looked around the cabin.

Haru was listening to music, calm and relaxed in his white state. Kisa was sitting behind Haru laughing softly with Hiro. Ayame was sitting right in front of him chatting it off with Yuki, who was rubbing his temples. Rin and Kagura were playing cards across the aisle from them. Kazuma sat behind them next to Momiji's empty seat. Ahead of them Shigure was chatting up a pretty blonde flight attendant, and Hatori was concentrating on his laptop. Akito and Kureno were sitting in silence ahead of them.

"Kyo, come see this!" Momiji came bounding down the aisle from the cockpit. "The pilot is going to let me push the buttons!" Kyo's grip tightened on the rests as he slowly shook his head. Momiji shrugged and bounded back the way he came.

"Yuki," Ayame's voice raised "What's the matter. Something wrong?" Yuki jerked straight up from his seat and walked away from his brother; Ayame followed. "Yuki, come back!" he whined. Picking up his pace Yuki slid into the rear restroom and latched the door, leaving Aya talking to the door. Shigure got up next and followed the blonde to the flight attendant to the restroom across the aisle from Yuki, winking at Aya on the way. Rin dropped the playing cards in her seat and headed toward the front of the plane. Hiro became bored and started to kick the back of Kyo's seat.

"This is your pilot's helper speaking, we will be experiencing some mild turbulence, please return to you seats. Thank you!" Kyo shuttered as Momiji's voice came over the loudspeaker, gripping the armrests hard enough his knuckles turned white. Haru reached out and put a hand on Kyo's forearm. His cousin's muscles were clenched so tight, there was a slight tremble.

"Do you want me to get Sensei?" Haru asked, gesturing back to Kazuma, Kyo's adoptive father. Kyo just glared.

"I'm fine" He gritted through his teeth, with an attempting to loosen his grip. Haru shrugged and went back to his music. Twenty minutes later Shigure came out of the restroom with a satisfied grin plastered across his face. He strutted past his seat and over to Haru and Kyo.

"How are you feeling Kyo?" You look a little stressed." Shigure asked.

"He's scared." Haru confessed for him.

"I am not! And I don't need your help you stupid idiot!" Kyo snapped, unable to release the armrest. Shigure chuckled as he strutted right back to his seat.

* * *

After many terrifying hours, few of them filled with restless sleep, and many drinks their plane touched down. The Sohmas filed off and onto solid ground, much to Kyo's relief. Kyo was the first off of the field and into the building, nearly running into a little old lady standing next to a man holding a sign that read "SOHMA". 

"Are you all the Sohma family?" she asked. "Welcome to Flordia."


	2. The Inn

**Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket or any of its characters. (Wish I did though)**

**Recap: After a long and agonizing flight for Kyo, the Sohma's land in Florida, where they are greeted by an old lady.**

* * *

Chapter II

"Welcome to Florida" The little old lady gave a bow. She was no taller then four feet and her gray hair was tied up in a messy bun. Her frumpy gray dress, that covered a majority of her wrinkled frame, was long enough to cover her shoes, but not drag on the floor.

"Um, yeah, thanks." Kyo said as he backed away from her.

"Ah, Mrs. Hope, so kind of you to meet us here." Hatori shook the old woman's hand.

"It was no problem. Seeing as how there was nothing better to do at home; I figured you all could use a warm welcome to the county. And it has been forever since I last saw you Hatori." The old woman rambled on. Kyo started to fidget.

"Um… we should move away from here, shouldn't we?" Kyo interrupted. Hatori looked up at him, his face unreadable, before returning his attention to the Mrs. Hope.

"That is Kyo Sohma, and over there is his father Kazuma Sohma, next to him is Shigure Sohma, and the one with the long hair is Ayame Sohma. On his left is his younger brother Yuki Sohma and the one with the black and white hair is Hatsuharu Sohma. In front of him is Momiji Sohma and next to him, the little girl, is Kisa Sohma. The one holding her hand is Hiro Sohma. Isuzu Sohma is the girl with the long black hair behind him. The red head over her is Kureno Sohma and at his side is the head of our family Akito Sohma." Hatori calmly went through introductions.

"You know Hatori?" Akito asked after introductions were done and they had retrieved the luggage.

"Oh yes, he would stay at the inn when in town, or at least stop by before he'd leave the country. My grand daughter was purely infatuated with him when she was little." She laughed "She will be very excited to see you again; it's been a few years though."

"It has, hasn't it?" Hatori's mask of calm slipped into a dazed look for a few seconds, and then he returned to his stern in-control self.

"This is our bus." The old lady stopped in front of a dark blue charter bus and proceeded to order around Kyo and Yuki. After everything was stored and everyone was settled in the buss the bossy old lady continued to boss around the driver.

* * *

The inn was in the center of a clearing, facing its own private beach and surrounded by trees. Only one road came into it and went out. The building the same deep blue as the bus with clean white door and window panes, complete with a screened in porch and flowerbeds that hung from the first story windows and framed the base of the inn. In the screened in porch sat a floral couch and a swinging wooden bench. It looked like a cottage in a fairy tale, except larger, much larger. 

"Get out of the way, you stupid cat." Yuki snapped. It took a minute for Kyo to understand what Yuki had been asking for the last two minutes, and by now Yuki was pissed.

"Don't call me stupid, ya damn rat!" Kyo retorted.

"I will stop calling you stupid when you stop acting stupid." Yuki shot back.

"Damn it, you really don't want to mess with me right now!"

"Why; are you still scared from the flight," Yuki chuckled, and swiftly ducked Kyo's fist. His punch hit Kyo in the right side, hard enough to knock the wind out of him; but Kyo didn't back down. Yuki ducked the next hit aimed at him, and kicked him hard enough to knock him back a few feet. Yuki reached out to grab Kyo wrist last moment, before they seriously dented the bus. His hand latched onto Kyo's left wrist, but the momentum of the kick was too much and he ended up pulling off Kyo's special beads. Yuki stared at the beads for a moment only to look up and find Kyo gone.

Kyo ran into the tress near the road, he couldn't let the little old lady see him like this. Running along the road Kyo saw a clearing ahead of him, he turned slightly, it looked like a good enough place to rest. It wasn't until the last moment he noticed someone sitting on a boulder in the middle of the clearing, and it was too late to change his destination.

* * *

**Ok, so this short chapter is just a way to get to the good stuff, hope it wasn't too bad, tell me what ya think.**


	3. Meet Serenity

**Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket or any of its characters. (Wish I did though)**

_A special thanks to Ice-Queen1001, the first person to leave me a review on this story._

**Recap: After a long and agonizing flight for Kyo, the Sohma's land in Florida, where they are greeted by an old lady. They arrive at the secluded in booked by Hatori where Yuki and Kyo get into a fight. Yuki accidentally pulls off Kyo's beads and Kyo takes off.**

* * *

Chapter III

Serenity sighed, enjoying the beautiful silence of her little get away. A large party would be arriving soon and it would be back to work. It was the summer after her senior year, and she should be doing something fun, something interesting. Nothing interesting had ever happened to her, unless you count her parents dying in a fire, but that wasn't a comforting thought.

There was a crash in the trees behind her, Serenity dropped behind the boulder she was sitting on just as a large orange monster crashed into the clearing. It rested and intimidating claw on the boulder near her head, and seemed to be looking for something. Slowly Serenity rose up, the monster's head snapped toward her. It sneered at her then fell forward onto all fours, and finally onto its stomach.

"Wow" was all she said. Serenity slowly circled the boulder away from the thing on the ground, but changed her mind. Carefully walking toward him, she tapped the small of his back with the toe of her shoe. It opened its eyes and growled at her.

"Sorry, just checking if you were still alive. No need to snap at me, although I guess you could do that real well with that jaw of yours." She laughed. "You smell like a wet cat, but you look so cool… What are you anyway?"

Kyo rolled onto his side, but was too tired to answer. The girl circled him, watching him closely with gray-green eyes, getting closer and closer. Tentatively, she leaned forward, brushing her shoulder-length dark brown hair behind her ear. She reached out and touched his shoulder; Kyo flinched.

"Wow, its fur isn't it?!" she exclaimed. Pushing him onto his back, despite his growling, and ran her hand down his arm. "What are you anyway; some kind of werewolf?" She rubbed his fur the wrong way. "Naw, that's not it…Your orange so…maybe a were-tiger, ya know like a werewolf but the animal is tiger…" She started to inspect him. "No, your head would be shaped differently…Are you even a were-anything…" She lifted the band of his cargo pants, and let out a low whistle. "Well, you are defiantly a male, definitely extremely male." She stated, a slight blush creeping up her neck.

Kyo was unsure whether to be pissed, embarrassed, or flattered. He decided either emotion was too exhausting to show so he rolled away from her. Unfortunately her hand was still on the waistband of his pants and she came with him, landing on his back with a thud and a poof.

Serenity sat up and rubbed her bruised wrist.

"Ya know, for what-ever-you-are you aren't…that… where are you?" Serenity looked around and found a little orange tabby lying where the monster was but moments ago.

"You're a cat?!" she exclaimed. "And here I was hoping you were some rare animal that escaped from some captivity, that I'd come out here to feed and tell my problems. Or some tortured soul that had been cursed to turn into a monster and I'd free you, and then you'd whisk me away from my boring existence here. What a rip off." When the cat didn't stir Serenity knelt next to it. She touched its side. "You poor thing, your exhausted aren't you." Picking him up, she gently cradled the kitty against her chest. "You can come home with me." Lifting her bike from the ground on the other side of the boulder, Serenity got on and headed home.

* * *

Bursting through the trees on the road, Serenity nearly ran over a boy with black and white hair.

"Excuse me." he said.

"Yes, can I help you?" she offered.

As the boy opened his mouth to speak again, a man stepped off of the dirt path on the other side of the road. They both turned to look at him. His black hair reached just past his ears, and his light gray eyes help a mischievous sparkle.

"Good work Haru. And who might this be." The man asked, with an equally mischievous smile.

"I am Serenity Hope, my grandmother and I run the inn just down the street." She answered clutching the kitty tighter.

"What a coincidence, I am Shigure Sohma and this is Hatsuharu Sohma, but everyone calls him Haru, and we are staying at the inn right up this street." Haru just nodded, watching the sleeping kitty.

"Is this cat yours?" She asked him.

"No, we saw him earlier." Shigure cut in, fishing a little black and white beaded bracelet out of his suit jacket pocket "and this," he continued while putting the bracelet over the kitty paw. "Is his…What happened to your wrist?"

"Oh, this…" she looked down at her swelling wrist "I fell off my bike." She gave him her best smile, hoping he'd drop the subject. Then she realized that they were the guests her grandmother was waiting on. "Damn it!" she swore. "I would escort you back to the inn or where ever you're going, but I have to check in at the inn. See you later."

Ridding as fast as she could, Serenity rode off to the inn. Shigure pulled out his phone and hit a button.

"Hey Aya, I found him, call everyone and have them meet us at the inn. No he's not with me, but he's going to be there. You'll just love this."

* * *

Serenity leaned her bike against the back of the building, and slid in the door and right into her room. Resting the kitty on her bed, she leaned over him and kissed his forehead, then rushed off to find her grandmother.

The old lady was sitting in the kitchen with another man with black hair, but this one was taller. It wasn't till the man turned toward the door that she realized who it was.

"Hatori… Long time no see; how are you?" She asked, walking toward them.

"What happened to your wrist?" He asked.

"Fell off of my bike." She looked away.

"Let me take care of it," He pulled a black old fashioned medical bag out from under the table. Serenity sat across from him, watching his every move. He pulled a white wrap and some sort of antiseptic spray out of his bag. Gently holding her fingers he pressed around the swelling. "It's not broken, just sprained." He sprayed it with the antiseptic, and carefully, maliciously wrapped it tightly from the base of her wrist to the top of her palm.

"Thank you." She said, searching for something else to say.

"Let's go introduce you to the other guests." Her grandmother rose from the other side of the table, and waddled through the kitchen, the dinning room, across the hall, and into the living room, where the rest of the Sohmas had gathered, excluding Akito and Kureno.

"This is my granddaughter, Serenity Hope." Her grandmother introduced, waving her into the room. It was filled with many beautiful men and three equally beautiful women.

"Hello, I am Serenity, welcome to Peaceful Inn." She scanned the room, as Hatori went through the many introductions. Her grandmother wandered off to start dinner. As Hatori finished, Ayame cut in.

"Ha'ri, you never told us you stayed with such a beautiful young lady while in America." He whined

"Yeah," Shigure added, "Is this why you refused to take us with you?"

"No, I refused to take you with me because I wouldn't have gotten anything done if you two were here. And the last time I saw her she was 11." Hatori snapped at the two idiots, continuing the introductions as if they hadn't interrupted.

"Where's Kyo?" Momiji asked, and as if on cue, there was a muffled poof down the hall. Serenity's eyes widened in surprise; excusing her self she dashed down the main hall around the corner and stumbled through her door. Serenity blushed hard, in place of the little orange tabby was a naked boy curled up on his side, starring right at her.

**I apologize to Kyo, for putting him in such a compromising position, lol. **


	4. The Secret is Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket or any of its characters. (Wish I did though)**

_Special thanks to moonlightofsnow508, my second reviewer (I'm only going to the third), and don't worry, you'll get more comfortable with Serenity over time._

**Recap: After a long and agonizing flight for Kyo, the Sohma's land in Florida, where they are greeted by an old lady. They arrive at the secluded in booked by Hatori where Yuki and Kyo get into a fight. Yuki accidentally pulls off Kyo's beads and Kyo takes off. He stumbles across Serenity, the inn keeper's granddaughter, who takes him home in kitty form. There she meets the rest of the Sohmas; and hearing the poof of his change runs to find him in human form on her bed.**

* * *

Chapter IV

Kyo opened his eyes and was looking right at the girl he had meet in the woods; she looked more embarrassed the shocked to she he was human.

"Miss Hope, what happened, Shigure sent us after you." Yuki stuck his head in the door, and looked just as shocked as the girl did for a moment, before regaining his regal perfection. Then Haru walked into view, looking as calm as ever.

"Um…" the girl said, not moving."

"Cover your self you stupid…" Yuki stopped himself unsure what the girl knew." Kyo looked between the three faces before Yuki's words sank in. He leapt off the bed and into the farthest corner of the room, carrying the white fluffy comforter with him. The girl yelped in surprise, and more foot steps came down the hall. Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame stood in the doorway. Aya and Gure started to giggle.

"Um… does someone want to explain? "Serenity asked, her heart still racing.

"I will." Hatori offered, everyone turned to look at him. "Thirteen members of the Sohma family are possessed by the 12 animal spirits of the Chinese Zodiac, or the Jyūnishi, and the spirit of the cat who was left out of the Zodiac according to legend. We transform into animals when embraced by the opposite gender, or when under a great amount of stress." He explained to her.

"Okay…" Serenity paused to ingest the odd information. "So you're saying that you can change into a dog, cat, rat, etc. Correct," Hatori nodded. Serenity nodded, back to attempting to understand the info. Turning to Kyo, who was still in the corner with the blanket wrapped around his waist. She walked up to him and hugged him around the neck before he could react. With a poof and a yowl, she was holding a struggling orange kitty.

"Oh," Serenity grinned, turning to the rest of the room. "So this is what you mean." Kyo leapt out of her arms and dashed out of the open door. Reaching out to the person closest to her, she hugged Yuki, squealing in delight when he became a tiny gray mouse in her palm. Placing him on the floor away from her feet, she turned to Haru who stepped into the hug with a slight smile on his face, finding this predicament all too amusing. Rubbing her hand down the side of the cow Haru had turned into; she shifted him over to reach Ayame.

Ayame flittered toward her with a smile that would have matched Haru's. Serenity shivered as the snake slithered up her arm, around her neck, and through her hair, resting his head on her own. Turning to Shigure she hesitated, he stood with his arms wide open, and a wicked grin spread across his face. With a shrug she stepped into the offered hug, squeaking when he gave her an extra squeeze before transforming into a large black dog. She looked back at Hatori, who shook his head, stepping away from the group. Respecting his decision, Serenity went up the hall to the dinning room where the rest of the Sohmas were still gathered.

"I think I like this girl!" Shigure said to Hatori before trotting after Serenity, Ayame, and Haru. Hatori stayed behind shaking his head.

* * *

In the living room Kisa Hiro, Rin, and Momiji sat around in comfortable silence. Yuki, still in rat form leaned against the side of a couch, and Kyo, in cat form, fumed in the corner. Hiro was the first to notice the girl in the door way, his eyes went wide with shock. She had a familiar white snake wrapped around her neck and resting on her head like an Egyptian, and a familiar black dog at her side, and an even more familiar cow at her back. Hiro jumped off the couch, unsure of where to run; the girl was blocking the only entrance. 

"You can go hug Hiro over there." Shigure offered. Serenity looked down at him.

"Wow, you can speak in that form?"

"Yes, now please, hug Hiro…the boy cowering behind the couch." Shigure nodded in the direction he wanted her to go. Coming around the couch, Hiro looked up at her a bit of fear in his eyes.

"Don't tou…" She reached down and pulled him into a hug, squeezing him again when he turned in to a fluffy little sheep. She put him back down only to have him bump against her legs. Turning to push him away, she glimpsed a flying blond boy aimed right at her. He landed on her back, transforming into a rabbit. She plucked him from her back and held him in her arms. She stopped to count the animals, finally placing the rabbit on the couch.

"Cat, rat, cow, snake, dog, what-ever-Hatori-is, sheep, and rabbit…" she turned to the girls on the couch. "Are you all, Jyū…jyū… zodiac animals too?" she asked.

"I'm the tiger…" Kisa said softly.

"It's Jyūnishi, and I'm the boar, and Isuzu…Rin, we all call her…is the horse." Kagura explained, ignoring the evil look Rin was giving her.

"Okay then, we have the cat, rat, cow, snake, dog, Hatori, sheep, rabbit, tiger, bo … EKKKKKKK!" Serenity shrieked when there were numerous poofs in the room followed by numerous nude men.

"Hatori forgot to mention, "Aya said, unwrapping his arms from around her neck as he stood.

"That when we change back we're naked." Shigure finished for him, straightening up at her side. Serenity's eyes snapped shut.

"I'm going to go let you get dressed…or something." She said, using her memory to walk out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Ah, Serenity," her grandmother looked up from the counter, "there was a lot of noise in the living room just now, is anything wrong."

"Um, no everything is fine." She hesitantly answered.

"Serenity," she jumped as Hatori instantly appeared behind her. "May I borrow you for a moment." He asked. Serenity nodded, fearing the worse.

"Be sure to have everyone at the table in 20 minutes." Her grandmother called after her, going back to harassing the cook.

Everyone was sitting, or standing around the living room, and thankfully everyone was clothed. Akito and Kureno had joined the party.

"Seeing that we will be staying here for a while…" Akito addressed them. "I believe it is in our best interest to allow you to keep our secret. You can keep our secret, right?"

"Yes"

"Good… as for your grandmother, she doesn't need to know; understand?" he continued.

"Yes, I understand…" Serenity nodded. "But I have a question…Why is the Sohma family cursed?" She was bombarded with silence. "Okay…then how can the curse be…"

"Serenity…" Her grandmother came up behind her "Tell every…never mind. Dinner is served. Follow me to the dinning room please."

Serenity and everyone else filled out behind the old lady. Shigure and Hatori were last.

"So what are you planning Hatori?" Shigure asked, watching his old friend out of the corner of his eye.

"I am not the one who plans things like this." Hatori replied.

"Doesn't mean you didn't" Shigure pointed out.

"Doesn't it?" The conversation ended as they all sat at the large table and joined in the cacophony of the dinning room.

* * *

After dinner, the Sohmas opted to be shown around town by Serenity before seeing their rooms. The walk to town was no more then ten minutes; ten long, loud, grueling minutes. Momiji bound back and forth between everyone, which pissed off Kyo, who would bop him on the head every time he got close. Shigure and Ayame made obscene comments about their surroundings. Hiro mumbled how everything was stupid, and Kisa fussed over him. Haru walked in front of Kyo talking to Rin's back, and Kagura was yakking off Kyo's ear. Kureno and Kazuma walked behind them all in blissful silence. Hatori and Serenity were leading. 

"What is your zodiac animal?" She asked

"You haven't figured it out yet?" Hatori gave her a rare amused look.

"I… cat, rat, dog, snake, cow, tiger, sheep, rabbit, boar, horse … I'm missing three, monkey, dragon, and rooster… You defiantly aren't the monkey. That's for sure"

"He couldn't make it" Hatori cut in

"And I'm pretty sure the red head in the back is the rooster." She continued

"Was…no one's sure how." he answered her unasked question.

"That'd make you the dragon!"

Hatori nodded

"Can I see it!" she asked.

"No"

"Why not?"

Hatori didn't answer.

"Is it ugly?" She joked

Hatori glared at her.

"Okay…is it so cute you can't stand it…it is; isn't it!" She exclaimed, ignoring the new glare. "Please, please. Let me see; pretty please…just once!" she begged.

"All right" he agreed.

**I'm having fun with this story. I hope ya'll are too. And don't worry, it will start to speed up soon.**


	5. Some Kyo Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket or any of its characters. (Wish I did though)**

_Special thanks to Sorafairy my third reviewer. And don't worry, Akito will be Akito, and soon. _

**Recap: After a long and agonizing flight for Kyo, the Sohma's land in Florida, where they are greeted by an old lady. They arrive at the secluded in booked by Hatori where Yuki and Kyo get into a fight. Yuki accidentally pulls off Kyo's beads and Kyo takes off. He stumbles across Serenity, the inn keeper's granddaughter, who takes him home in kitty form. There she meets the rest of the Sohmas; and hearing the poof of his change runs to find him in human form on her bed. After a quick explanation from Hatori, she purposefully transforms the Sohmas, and received a warning from Akito, but got to keep her memory. On the way to town Hatori decided that he will show his zodiac form to Serenity.**

* * *

Chapter V

"All right," Hatori agreed, but not now….eventually." Serenity nodded, a grin spread across her face.

They came out of the trees and into a small town brightly lit by shop windows, and filled with tourists. Everyone was either window shopping or out for a walk. Serenity paraded them up and back down the main street; showing them the different stores, hotels, and restaurants. Then she let them wander off, waiting at a park bench and table next to the road. Kagura dragged Rin off in one direction; Hiro, Kisa, Haru, and Momiji went of in another with Kazuma not far behind them. Hatori was coxed off by Shigure and Ayame, leaving Kyo, Kazuma, and Serenity on the bench.

"I should head back," Kureno stood. "I can go by my self." He waved, as Serenity moved to stand. Once Kureno was out of ear shot Kyo cleared his throat.

"Sorry about your wrist."

"No problem. It doesn't even hurt anymore, really" Kyo snorted and gave her a look. "Is there a problem?" She raised an eyebrow.

"No problem…no problem at all" Kyo grumbled, looking away.

"Then what's with the eye roll you just tried to hid from me. " Kyo whipped his head around and glared at her. "Jeez, you're as temperamental as a four-year old"

"No I'm not!" He snapped.

"Yes you are." she laughed "You're already mad for no reason."

"I am not mad!"

"Are too"

"Are not!"

"You even argue like a four-year old." She pointed out. Kyo growled and glared at her. Serenity gave him amused look.

"You're really weird, ya know." Kyo attempted to control his anger. Serenity thought about it for a moment.

"Actually I didn't… What makes you say that?" She asked.

"Why didn't you run from the cleaning when the monster came?" He turned toward her.

"It would have been pointless. If you were some blood thirsty monster you would have chased me down and killed me if I drew attention to myself." She shrugged.

"Then why didn't you leave when it collapsed?" Kyo leaned over the table.

"Because you looked so awesome"

"Idiot, what if I hurt you when you came closer?" He snapped

"But you didn't," Serenity raised a hand to stop his next question. "And it didn't feel like you would."

"I didn't feel… why didn't you just run from the smell. Any sane person would have run from the smell alone."

"Didn't smell that bad… Although that might just be me, I'm around cats a lot. There are a few strays that live behind the inn."

"Why did you carry me home?"

"I told you…" she sighed. "It didn't feel like you'd hurt me."

Kyo gave her a puzzled look. The girl was really weird. Every answer she gave sounded reasonable, until you thought it through. Her logic was a bit illogical by his standards. Yet she interests him.

"How are all of you related," she asked after a moment.

"Too complicated to explain; we just usually say were cousins." He explained.

"What's your immediate family like?"

"Damn your nosey!" She snapped

"Really…:" She rubbed the tip of her nose with the palm of her hand. "People usually tell me I'm hard headed…Ah, you can smile!" she exclaimed.

"Of course I can smile." He growled, dropping the sides of his mouth. Serenity leaned over the table and kissed his cheek. Kyo was stunned.

"You should do it more often." She left to meet Shigure and Ayame coming down the street. Followed by Kazuma and Hatori; Momiji, Kisa, Hiro Haru, Kagura, and Rin.

They started on the trek back with a lot less energy. Serenity herded them down the hall and up the stairs and into their rooms. Kisa, Rin, and Kagura were in the first room, and had their own bathroom. Haru and Hiro received the room next to them. They shared a bathroom with Ayame and Shigure. At the end of the hall also with his own bathroom, Kazuma received the single; with Hatori and Momiji to his right sharing a bathroom to their right. That left Yuki and Kyo sharing the room across from Haru and Hiro, and next to Akito.

"There is not freakin' way I'm sharing a room with that damn Yuki!" Kyo yelled

"For once I agree." Yuki added.

"Whose freakin' idea was this?"

"Mine…" Akito came out of the room across from the girls. "I wanted both of you near me, even if it is for very different reasons." With that Akito went back in the room; Kureno followed.

"And besides, it's only for a week. Some of you will be going back to Japan and more room options will open up." Serenity suggested. Kyo shot her a dirty look, and Yuki looked confused.

"Yeah, whatever" Kyo mumbled, giving up.

"Of course, Miss Hope" Yuki turned to follow Kyo into the room.

"Please, just call me Serenity." She offered. Yuki gave a slight nod. "Thanks," she waved heading up the hall, and skipping down the stairs. Yuki shook his head, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Serenity reached up and slapped the buzzing alarm clock at her bed side. It was six in the morning and time to start chores. With a quick shower and change, she stumbled around the corner, up the hall, through the dinning room, into the kitchen and up to the coffee pot. She poured herself a cup, and took ten minutes to enjoy it before getting to work. Washing out the cup, serenity flicked on the small countertop radio and started to clean off the square breakfast tables. Pulling off the elaborate centerpieces that were placed for design and wiping down the light wood. Placing the giant bouquets under a counter top and pulling out the broom, Serenity started to hum along with the next song as she swept. After that was done she went down the hall to the linen closet, pulling out the white table cloths. Neatly spreading them on the four 4-seater tables, she saved her favorite table for last.

It was a circular table that sat in an alcove about six inches above the others, and was surrounded by 3 intricately designed windows. The table only had three seats, one for her, her grandmother, and the cook, the only other person constantly living with them; and they only ate there when there were no guests.

Happy with the spread, Serenity reached under another counter and started to pull out simple breakfast centerpieces: a sky blue or white vase that held a single flower; each a different color. Standing up with the last to centerpieces, the kitchen door to outside banged shut and Serenity jumped with a little yelp.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Kyo said.

"What are you doing up so early, aren't you on vacation!" She snapped.

"Training…I guess, "He shrugged.

"Training for what?" She asked.

"Nothing really…Need a hand?" He offered, watching her balance three vases between her arm and body, while placing one on the table.

"Sure…grab the last vase on the counter there and place it on that round table."

After that they pulled out the plates and utensils, setting them up according to Serenity's instruction. Once it was done Serenity took a step back and surveyed their work.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she looked up at him, Kyo hesitated.

"Yeah, I guess." He shrugged.

"Are you sure about anything?" She joked.

"I'm sure about a lot of things!" Kyo snapped.

"Really?" Serenity raised a questioning eyebrow. "Name one thing you are sure about." She challenged.

"I'm sure you are weird!" He growled.

"I'm weird!" She gave him a mock shocked look. "I'm not the one who turns into a cat when hugged by a girl." Kyo gave a menacing growl. "Aww… does that embarrass you?" Serenity stepped toward him and Kyo stepped back.

"Don't you dare hug me!" He snapped mirroring her advance with his retreat.

"Why not; you are so cute when you're a kitty." Kyo put a table between them.

"I'm warning you! Stay away!" They circled the table.

"Or what?" She asked, feigning an innocent look. They heard a door slam down the hall. Kyo turned to look, giving Serenity her chance. She swept around the table and hugged him. Holding the struggling orange kitty firmly against her body with her left arm, she picked up his clothes with her right hand and headed toward the hall.

"Put me down damn it!" Kyo wriggled to no avail.

"But you're so cute." She cooed rubbing him behind the ears. Kyo hissed at her.

"Ah, there you are." The cook said as he came into the kitchen. The tall burly man was not the picture of a cook. With his military haircut and shiny black shitkickers, the first impression anyone got was bodyguard. "Your grandmother is looking for you…And you know cats aren't allowed in the house." He said as he patted Kyo on the head.

"Yeah, thanks Richard." She said rushing out of the room before he noticed the clothes. Serenity nearly ran into her grandmother halfway down the hall.

"Where are you going in such a rush…and is that one of your little strays? You know their not allowed in the house." She scolded, patting Kyo's head at the same time. "Toss it out side, and tell the guests that breakfast in one hour…oh except Akito Sohma, he has requested breakfast in his room." She called over her shoulder, Serenity just nodded.

Opening the door to her room Serenity placed Kyo and his clothes just inside.

"Fell free to leave, if you think you can make it back to your room before transforming back." She offered. Kyo hissed at her, and she stuck out her tongue, leaving the door cracked behind her.

Taking the stairs by two, she knocked on the girls' door first, informing them of breakfast; her voice loud enough to carry though the door. She did this at every door with no problem; then she reached Yuki and Kyo's room. Yuki swung open the door before she could knock, his eyes half closed.

"Morning, just coming to let you know…" Yuki walked right into her, instantly poofing into a gray rat.

"Oh, Miss Hope, my apologies" The little rat blinked up at her.

"It's Serenity, and its okay…Not a morning person I take it?" she asked, picking Yuki up in one hand and his clothes in another. He nodded. "Floor or Bed" she walked in to the room.

"Bed please" Serenity placed him near the pillows, and his clothes on the foot of the bed.

"Okay then, breakfast is in one hour…" she looked at her watch, "No, in 45 minutes." She corrected, walking out of the room.

"Excuse me, but have you seen Kyo, the one with the orange hair?" Yuki asked. Serenity hesitated.

"Yeah, he kinda ended up in my room." She said shutting the door before Yuki could ask how.

* * *

Breakfast was loud and lively, leaving Serenity's grandmother half deaf. Momiji being Momiji couldn't sit still and moved from table to table. Yuki and Kyo argued about everything. Kagura and Kazuma had a pleasant conversation. And Shigure and Ayame tortured Hatori with their stories. Then it was beach time; everyone went up stairs to change and came thundering back down the stairs no more then five minutes later.

Once they were all outside Serenity grabbed the basket of clean bed sheets and headed up stairs, and right into Kyo. With quick reflexes and a bit of luck, he grabbed the basked and her before they tumbled down the stairs.

"Be careful!" He snapped, backing up the stairs with her in tow.

"Aren't you supposed to be outside?" She snapped back.

"I was on my way, till you ran into me idiot… What are you doing?"

"My job…" he gave her a confused look. "Cleaning the rooms…changing bed sheets."

"You're not coming out side." He finally asked.

"Why…You just want to see me in a bathing suit ya perv?" she teased.

"That's not it, I was trying to be nice damn it!"

"Aw… you're so sweet." She cooed at him.

"I am not!"

"And your pout is just adorable…" she continued.

"God damn you're annoying!" He turned and thudded down the stairs. Yuki was waiting at the bottom.

"What do you think you're doing you stupid cat?" Yuki asked as soon as they heard the door upstairs latch.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kyo glared at him.

"If Akito finds out you've been hanging around her, things could go really bad. And its obvious Hatori cares about her or he wouldn't have chosen to tell her the secret." Yuki explained. "So I ask again; what do you think your doing?"

"Nothing" Kyo sneered at him, shoving past Yuki and up the hall. Yuki looked back up the stairs before following.

Serenity was able to make quick work of cleaning the rooms and was at the last room in under and hour. Gently knocking on the door, she slowly pushed it open. Akito was sitting in the window seat in a fuzzy black bathrobe, watching everyone on the beach.

"Mr. Sohma, I'm here to tidy up and change the bed sheets. That okay?" Akito gave a slight nod so Serenity got to work. As she was finishing with the pillow cases, Akito turned to look at her.

"Please call me Akito, seeing how there are so many Mr. Sohmas here." He gave her a tight smile.

"No problem." She answered.

"Do you have something to do or can you spare some time? I would enjoy some company…"


	6. Daily Activities

**Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket or any of its characters. (Wish I did though)**

_For Miss. AllSunday Nico Robin, and anyone else, I'm sorry, but I forgot to mention that Akito is a guy in this story._

**Recap: After a long and agonizing flight for Kyo, the Sohma's land in Florida, where they are greeted by an old lady. They arrive at the secluded in booked by Hatori where Yuki and Kyo get into a fight. Yuki accidentally pulls off Kyo's beads and Kyo takes off. He stumbles across Serenity, the inn keeper's granddaughter, who takes him home in kitty form. There she meets the rest of the Sohmas; and hearing the poof of his change runs to find him in human form on her bed. After a quick explanation from Hatori, she purposefully transforms the Sohmas, and received a warning from Akito, but got to keep her memory. On the way to town Hatori decided that he will show his zodiac form to Serenity…eventually. After seeing the town and spending some time that night and the next morning with Kyo, Serenity finds herself talking to Akito.**

* * *

Chapter VI

Serenity looked up from the window seat as the door opened. Kureno paused in the doorway, then thought better of it and shut the door without making a scene.

"So you are part of the Jyūnishi, but you don't get an animal?" she asked turning back to Akito. They had been sitting in the window seat for a good hour, just talking. Comparing American and Japanese customs, and talking about the story of the Jyūnishi. The others were still outside a few feet away at the beach. Kureno sat at Akito's feet like an obedient pet.

"That's right." Akito confirmed

"Well that sucks…and you I hear you _were_ the rooster." She included Kureno into the conversation.

* * *

Outside Momiji, Kyo, and Haru were racing through the water. Kisa and Kagura were playing with a beach ball, while Rin and Hiro sat in the shade of an umbrella and watched. The three adults were sitting around a table; Shigure and Ayame playing cards, and Hatori was reading. Yuki was standing on the shore refereeing the race. It was getting hot outside but no one wanted to go in yet. Shading his eyes Yuki looked back up at the inn, and paused.

There were two people sitting in the upstairs window that should be Akito's room. Yuki watched for a while…They seemed to be laughing and talking. Haru came up next to him.

"What are you looking at?" He asked.

"Nothing" Yuki answered, not looking away. Haru mimicked him.

"Is that Akito and the girl…Serenity?"

"I hope not."

"What are you all looking at?!" Kyo came up behind them, mimicking them both. "Shit"

"Yeah," Yuki agreed.

Dropping their hands the three boys shook their heads, and attempted to ignore the house. A few minutes later Serenity came walking out of the front door, and down to the beach.

"It's kinda hot out here…Lunch is not for another two hours, so you can either hang out in this heat or come into the den." She offered.

"What's 'The Den'" Hiro asked.

"Come on and I'll show you." She waved them back to the house. Shigure and Ayame looked at each other, then picked up the cards and followed. And everyone came behind them.

Serenity led them into the house and half-way down the hall into large double doors. The room was carpeted with dark green carpet that reached two feet up the wall. The rest of the wall, from there on up was covered in mirrors. In the far corner a game station was set up to a large plasma television and surrounded by beanbag chairs. Next to it across from the open door way was a glass door that led to a screened in pool area, and on the other side was a professional cards table. Closer to the door was a sitting area complete with 4 lazy boys surrounding a round coffee table. In the center of the room was a red pool table. Stepping into the room they could see the ping-pong, air hockey, and foosball tables set up behind the door.

"This is the den or the game room." Serenity explained stepping into the middle of the room. "Through that door," she pointed to a closed door between the game station and the card table, "is the theatre room. We have an assortment of movies… blah blah blah…you get the point." Shigure went and fussed over the card table, convincing Rin, Hatori, and Kazuma, to join. Hiro, Momiji, and Kisa plopped into the game station beanbags, setting up the PS2. Haru challenged Kyo to a game of foosball, and Serenity challenged Yuki to ping-pong.

"That's game; I lost." Serenity snatched the ball up off the floor. Rin had come over to watch mid game, losing all her chips early. "You playing?"

"Yeah," Serenity handed the paddle to Rin before wandering over to the game station.

"I'm the best!" Hiro exclaimed. The three of them were playing Enthusia, and Hiro won every race.

"Mind if I join…We'll race girls against boys." She challenged him.

"Alright, not like girl's have a chance of winning." He scoffed. Serenity just smiled at him, whispering something in Kisa's ear. The girls won three games before Serenity had to leave them.

"You won't play cards with us?" Shigure called after her.

"Sorry, I have work to do." She waved back at him. An hour later they were called to lunch.

* * *

After lunch and a quick shower the Sohmas set out for town, Akito included. Serenity stayed to help Richard clean the kitchen and tables.

"They're good people." Richard said out of the blue. Serenity looked up from the dishes she was drying. "But that doesn't mean you can get attached to them."

"And what makes you think I'm going to get attached to them." She scoffed.

"You always get attached to the guests… And then you get all pouty when they leave." He accused, handing her the next dish.

"I do not… not always… not often?" It was Richard's turn to scoff.

"You'd think after living in an environment where people come and go daily would teach you about short-term acquaintances." He rolled his eyes.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she snapped getting all defensive.

"My point is, don't go getting too attached, cause your hellla 'noying when you're all depressed." Serenity stuck her tongue out at him, and he mimicked her. With a light laugh they went back to cleaning the dishes in comforting silence. The Sohmas came stumbling back into the inn a few hours later, had dinner with minimum injuries, and collapsed into the plushy theatre seats to Underworld; falling into bed afterward with no complaints.

* * *

The rest of the week went by in much of the same order for Serenity, but with much less transforming and much less Kyo. Starting with setting up the breakfast tables, breakfast, cleaning the rooms, and hour with Akito and Kureno, hanging out in the den with the Sohmas, setting up lunch, lunch, cleaning, a movie, dinner and more cleaning. Serenity couldn't remember the last time the inn had been filled, and was sure that it was a good thing.

But, the week came and went, and it was time for a majority of the Sohmas to head home.

_I got bored one day and drew the setup of the inn. Please let me know if anyone would like me to post it… although it might take a while, my main computer with the scanner is out of commission. Lol. Oh, and I purposefully left out many of the details on my added characters, cause in truth I want her to be me, but I'm sure ya'll will want her to be you too. _


	7. The Best Movies

**Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket or any of its characters. (Wish I did though)**

_A special thanks to hanamicha, and a sorry for not stopping at my first three reviewers. It just feels so great to get reviews from people. And another thanks to Sugar Sprite, I will try to keep up the frequent updates and I love getting to read other peoples stories. I defiantly will look at yours. _;)

**Recap: After a long and agonizing flight for Kyo, the Sohma's land in Florida, where they are greeted by an old lady. They arrive at the secluded in booked by Hatori where Yuki and Kyo get into a fight. Yuki accidentally pulls off Kyo's beads and Kyo takes off. He stumbles across Serenity, the inn keeper's granddaughter, who takes him home in kitty form. There she meets the rest of the Sohmas; and hearing the poof of his change runs to find him in human form on her bed. After a quick explanation from Hatori, she purposefully transforms the Sohmas, and received a warning from Akito, but got to keep her memory. On the way to town Hatori decided that he will show his zodiac form to Serenity…eventually. After seeing the town and spending some time that night and the next morning with Kyo, Serenity finds herself talking to Akito. Afterwards, she introduces the Sohmas to the den, or the game room. They play in there till lunch, and then go out to the town. And after dinner they watch a movie. This becomes the routine for the week; and now that the week is over some of the Sohmas have to go home.**

* * *

Chapter VII

"I am not going back!" Akito snapped at the faithful doctor.

"Akito…" Hatori started.

"If Akito stays I want to stay too!" Shigure whined behind him.

"You're not helping Shigure, and you can not stay because you have a dead line and a book signing coming up… And you Ayame," he turned on the snake before he could put his two cents in. "You have to get back to your shop."

"Can we stay?" Momiji volunteered himself and Haru.

"No, you both have a senior project to do; Hiro and Kisa have to get back to their parents, and Kagura and Rin have to get back to work. Not to mention Akito needs to go back as head of the family." Hatori listed the reasons to get back to Japan for each of them, expect Kyo, Yuki, and Kazuma. Those three Sohmas were allowed to stay.

"I don't want to go back yet!" Akito was close to throwing a fit.

"But the family needs you." Kureno said over his shoulder. He had no say in whether he stayed in America or went back to Japan, he went where Akito went. Being this close to Akito had to count for something; if he couldn't sway Akito's decision what could?

Akito took a moment to think about what Kureno had said. He was the God, and the head of the family, of course they needed him. He had to go back home.

"Kureno's right, the family needs me." He agreed felling extremely tired. Hatori checked his pulse, pulling a stethoscope out of mid air to listen to his breathing. "I'm fine." He waved Hatori away.

With the bags packed and placed into the bus, everyone gathered outside; everyone except Kyo and Yuki. They watched the gathering from the living room window. There were hugs, and jokes passed, and tidings of good luck; the whole thing took around half an hour. Richard and Mrs. Hope went back to business as soon as the bus was moving. Serenity didn't move till it was out of site, and neither did Yuki and Kyo.

"Why is she still standing there?" Kyo finally asked.

"I think she's sad." Yuki answered.

"About what"

"Because they left…I think."

"Seriously…that's stupid…if I were her, I couldn't wait to get rid of all of them." Kyo scoffed turning away from the window. Yuki followed.

Serenity looked back toward the house, watching the two boys move away from the window. The house was going to be much quieter again. But there were still guests, and fortunately, or unfortunately, they would be staying for a while. Squaring her shoulders, Serenity headed into the house.

* * *

Kyo and Yuki were in the theater sitting at opposite ends; Yuki in the top far corner and Kyo sitting in the first row. With a shrug Serenity sat in the center of the center row.

"What are we watching?" She called over the theater speakers.

"The League of Extraordinary Gentleman" They called in unison.

"One of my favorites"

"What?" They turned to look at her.

"Ya know, it would be easier to talk to you two if you sat closer to me" she sighed. Kyo and Yuki thought about it for a moment, and with a simultaneous shrug they both got up and moved to sit next to her. With Kyo on her right and Yuki on her left, they spent the whole move commenting on the graphics, the plot, or the characters, and arguing which character was the best. Kyo was rooting for Rodney Skinner, the invisible man. Yuki preferred Dr. Jekyll, and Mr. Hyde. While Serenity stuck to Wilhelmina Harker, the vampire.

They filed out of the mini theater still arguing over the characters, when Kyo pulled a sudden stop. Serenity ran into his back and Yuki into hers. Carefully stepping away from the cat and mouse that were detangling themselves from their clothes Serenity looked up and noticed the gray kitten sitting on the pool table across from them.

"Shit," she breathed "I must have left my window and door open." The kitten looked up and meowed at her, knocking a free ball off the table.

"Serenity, is that a cat I hear in the house?" Serenity ushered Kyo and Yuki back into the theatre just as her grandmother pushed into the game room.

"This is your fault you stupid cat." Yuki snapped, pressing his tiny ear against the door. Kyo growled at him, but did the same.

"I'm sorry granny; he must have climbed in my window." Serenity plucked the kitten off the table. The old lady let out a sigh.

"What am I going to do with you?" Throwing her arms up in defeat, she left. As soon as Serenity opened the theatre door, Kyo and Yuki transformed and just as quickly poofed back into animals. The kitten batted at the smoke.

"Oh my god…I am so sorry." She stifled a giggle behind her hand.

"Ya don't sound happy!" Kyo hissed. Yuki nodded.

"No…really….sorry." The kitten let out a yowl.

"Serenity…I'm coming to check the room in two minutes, there had better be no animals there." She looked over her shoulder.

"I'd better take you with me." She looked back at them. She knelt down to reach for Yuki, but the kitten didn't like it. He hissed and clawed at the Sohmas.

"I don't think the cat likes us." Yuki pointed out.

"Yeah, he wants to fight me …and eat Yuki." It was Kyo's turn to stifle a laugh. Serenity sighed.

"All right then…" She gathered the kitten's front paws in one hand, she held him against her body. Placing Yuki on the opposite shoulder she gathered Kyo and their clothes in her free hand and carried them down the hall.

* * *

Serenity tossed the Kyo and Yuki onto the bed, where they transformed almost instantly. She turned her back and dropped the kitten out the window; latching the window behind him.

"I have been spending too much time as a cat." Kyo complained as soon as they were dressed.

"Actually, I think you should spend more time in that form." Yuki joked. Kyo took a swing at him, and Serenity laughed, ushering them out of her room.

The three of them spent the rest of the day and most of the week in the theatre room, or on the beach.

* * *

Just as the good movies were running out, a black Toyota Highlander pulled up in front of the inn as they were hanging out on the beach. Serenity, Yuki, and Kyo headed up the hill to see who had arrived.

"Who's that?" Kyo asked.

"New guests" Yuki said.

"No…I'm not sure." Halfway up the hill a short red-headed girl jumped out of the large car and waved.

"Tasha" Serenity exclaimed, waving to the girl near the SUV. "That's my best friend; she was supposed to be gone the whole summer on an internship." She started to jog up the hill. Kyo and Yuki shared a look before following.

"Hey Serenity"

"Tasha; what are you doing here." She asked, hugging her friend tightly.

"What; not even a hello for your best friend." She looked over Serenity's shoulder and smiled. "Or a proper introduction?"

"Sorry…" Serenity stepped back and cleared her throat. "Hello Tasha," she put on her talk-show host voice. "This is Kyo Sohma and Yuki Sohma. They are guests at the inn for the summer." She grinned up at the two confused boys. With a quick shake of hands and 'hellos' Serenity when back to her first question

"What are you doing here?" She asked. Tasha smiled at her.

"I got a week off, and thought you might want to see me…And I wanted to take you to the mall opening. Do you all want to go?" she offered.

"Mall opening…where?" Serenity asked.

"About 2 hours north of here. Do you guys want to go? I have more people to pick up and she'll never make a decision fast enough." She wiggled her finger at Serenity.

"Sure." Yuki replied.

"Why not" Kyo added

"All right then…" Tasha checked her watch. "You guys have 10 minutes to get ready, then I'm pulling out." She warned them.

Fifteen minutes later they pilled into the SUV and were on their way.

* * *

LOL, I have already planed out the next few chapters, and two sequals to this story. My only probelm is getting their quick enough. Any ways, I will post the inn's blue prints as soon as possible. Thanks for the support. i promise more good things (and some bad things) to come. 


	8. The Mall

**Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket or any of its characters. (Wish I did though)**

_To hanamicha: Haru will be back, don't you worry._

**Recap: After a long and agonizing flight for Kyo… Okay forget the recap it's getting way to long so here's the short version. All the Sohmas went home except for Kyo and Yuki. They are now going on a trip to a mall opening, two hours from the Inn.**

* * *

Chapter VIII

There were three stops with in the first ten minutes on the way to the mall. The first was to pick up two teen couples. Frank and Amy, and Alexander and Lily were introduced then piled into the back seat. The next stop was to get Tasha's twin sister Sasha. They were identical to the T, if one wasn't blonde and the other a red-head. Sasha took shotgun next to her sister and Serenity squeezed between Kyo and Yuki. The last stop was to wait for a smaller car with four more people to follow them.

Two hours, a few odd conversation topics, and many speaker blasting songs later, the group arrived at the mall.

Parking a distance away Serenity finished the introductions of the four new people. One couple, Tyler and Kelsey rode in the other car; along with her best friend Rosaline, and Rosaline's younger sister Gwen.

As they trekked toward the mall, Serenity was pulled away to talk to one of the couples; Tasha and Sasha filled Yuki and Kyo in on the relationships between people.

"That one over there, the one that dragged Serenity off is Frank." Tasha told Kyo.

"He's her best guy friend." Sasha said to Yuki.

"Right now he's searching for her approval on his choice of girlfriend." Tasha continued.

"Which she'll give him, because she's too nice to not approve" Sasha added.

"Alexander and Lily have been dating forever."

"They're everyone's friend, no best or loyalties to anyone."

"Other then each other…. Rosalie is Sasha's best friend."

"And she's also friends with Kelsey."

"Serenity's 'arch-enemy'; her nemesis" Tasha sneered in the girl's direction.

"She covets everything Serenity has." Sasha pointed out.

"And dating Tyler now; Serenity's ex-boyfriend."

"He was also Frank's best friend."

"But now the relationship is strained."

"The other girl, Gwen, is just Rosalie's younger sister."

"She's 15 or 16, I think." Tasha finished.

"Damn, staying together is going to be hella hard in here." Serenity said as they got closer to the building.

"You're right." Frank agreed.

"In that case we'll split up and meet at the food court in one hour for lunch." Tasha told everyone.

"Then decide where to go from there." Sasha added. Everyone agreed.

* * *

Alexander and Lily went off alone. Sasha, Rosaline, Gwen, Tyler, and Kelsey went in one direction and everyone else in another. Frank and Amy were the first to drop out of the group to check out a Build-a-Bear; leaving Tasha, Serenity, Yuki and Kyo to wander into Spencer's Gifts. Tasha found a cute guy to flirt with for a few minutes and told them to go on ahead of her. The next stop was Game stop, where the three commented on the old games on the shelves. Sasha, Rosalie and Gwen showed up a few minutes later and traded out. Sasha dragged Serenity a few stores down and into Hot Topic to see some old friends; leaving Rosalie and Gwen with Yuki and Kyo.

A little while later Kyo and Yuki found themselves alone; looking around Virgin Records. And then Kyo ended up walking one way with Sasha and Yuki going another with Tasha; ending up at the food court minutes later.

"Hey, Kyo, Yuki!" Serenity waved them over from across the food court. Tasha, Sasha, Kyo and Yuki were the last ones to the table. "We were going to get some pizza, that ok?" she asked the four of them.

With long and painstaking decisions on type of pizza to get, followed by where to get it; the 13 teens pushed together a few tables and shared a couple of pies. Afterward they decided to wander about for another two hours and meet back at the food court before they left. This time Sasha, Tasha, Rosalie, and Gwen, dragged Yuki off one way. And Alexander, Lily, Amy and Frank left another. Kyo, Serenity Tyler, and Kelsey cleared off and replaced the tables.

"So is he your Tyler replacement?" Kelsey asked, looking over her shoulder at Kyo.

"Tyler replacement?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah…he sure is a step up. Where'd ya get him? And can I have the other?" Kelsey winked at her.

"Kyo is a guest at the inn. He and Yuki are from Japan. And no he is not a Tyler replacement. I do not replace people like you do. And no, you can't 'have' either. Got it." Serenity snapped.

"Jeez, you're so touchy. I swear, ever since Tyler and I started dating, you've been avoiding me like the plague." Serenity rolled her eyes. She had been avoiding Kelsey like the plague ever since they were lab partners in the eighth grade. But for some reason Kelsey was always there; to pick up an ex-boyfriend, take a current one, or just to bug her.

"Alright, everything's back in its place." Tyler said, as the two boys dropped the last table in its spot.

"Good… Hey let's go to that magic shop upstairs. I passed it a few time, but no one would go in with me." Kelsey suggested.

"Sure." Serenity, Kyo and Tyler said in unison. Kelsey giggled, latching herself to Kyo's side. He gave Serenity a questioning look; and she just shrugged. Tyler fell in step with Serenity being them, glaring at the back of Kyo's head.

"Better put a leash on your new boyfriend?" He whispered through clenched teeth.

"I have no Idea what you're talking about…Kyo is just a friend." She smiled up at Tyler as if the conversation was a pleasant one.

"I don't care what he is to you; just get him off my girlfriend." She sneered at her.

"Sorry, not my place…and it looks to me like your girlfriend is on him." She giggled.

"Look, I know you took our break-up hard. But, this is so beneath you!" He snapped. Serenity glared at him, refusing to justify his words with her own obscene ones.

"Ah…look there is a show coming on in a few hours!" Kelsey exclaimed. "Let's hang around here and watch it latter."

"Wow, look at this." Serenity called from across the store. She held up two sliver hoops that were connected and jerked them apart and put them back together.

"How'd ya do that?" Kyo asked, taking the hoops from her. He attempted to do the same and failed. Serenity laughed and watched his failed attempts for a while, refusing to tell him the secret.

"That idiot is going to break those hoops if you keep letting him do that." Yuki walked up behind the group. Kyo growled at him, but didn't give up on the hoops.

"He's trying to do this…" Serenity picked up another pair of hoops and pulled them apart. "See." Kelsey glided over to stand between her and Yuki.

"I think it's really stupid. Will you come with me to look around the mall?" She asked him.

"This was your idea remember." Tyler pointed out through gritted teeth.

"And what about the magic show we're waiting to see." Serenity added.

"Magic is stupid." Kelsey snapped back at them. "And I don't want to see the show anymore. I want to go somewhere else!"

"Then I'll go with you!" Tyler snapped back.

"When is the magic show? I want to see it." Yuki calmly asked. Kelsey huffed at him and stormed out of the store. Tyler followed. Kyo looked at Serenity, Serenity looked at Yuki; Yuki looked confused. He opened his mouth to ask what happened, but Serenity shook her head. He didn't ask.

"Ha! I did it!" Kyo exclaimed, holding the two rings apart. Serenity and Yuki softly clapped, grinning at each other. Kyo growled. They hung out in the store through the 10 minute magic show; then Kyo was dragged off by the twins leaving Yuki and Serenity to wander around alone. A bit latter the twins came back with Kyo and stole Yuki.

"What were you guy's doing?" Serenity asked when they finally came back. Tasha and Sasha shared a look before answering.

"We went to a psychic …thing." They gave their best innocent face. Serenity scoffed at them, turning to Kyo and Yuki.

"What they said," Kyo answered. Yuki just nodded. Serenity scoffed again. After a few more additions and removals from the pack over then next hour, everyone ended up gathering in the arcade; racing on the Ducati motorcycles. In the end Frank was the winner, followed closely by Yuki. Kyo grumbled all the way to the car.

* * *

Piling into the Highlander, everyone grumbled at the lack of space as they sprawled over the seats. Half way through the ride, everyone in the back seat was asleep. And then Serenity nodded off, her head falling onto Kyo shoulder. Kyo looked down at her, then up at Yuki. Yuki just shrugged.

Sasha pulled into the inn around eleven, Serenity, Kyo, and Yuki were the last drop off. Kyo gently shook Serenity awake, and Yuki helped her out of the car. With a quick thanks and good-bye, they helped her into the inn and down the hall, leaving her outside her room.

"Today was interesting." Yuki said. Kyo grunted.

"Interesting…that's the word for it...There were way too many females there." Kyo shivered.

"That's an understatement…So you were dragged off to do the psychic too."

"Yeah, those twins are a bit crazy…what'd you get…?" Kyo and Yuki paused on the steps.

"Hey guys, where ya been?" Haru said from the landing of the stairs. Kyo and Yuki looked at each other then back up at Haru.

"What are you doing here?" They asked in unison.

* * *

_See told ya. Haru's back! And wait till ya see what happens next. And if anyone has any ideas on how to pass time for their summer, I am open to ideas. There is still 6 more weeks till they go home. lol. And I apologize for the choppy chapters, I find that writing really long one bug me. Can't figure out why. _


End file.
